


Guns and Roses

by PhoenixSong13



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Corny, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, plotwhatplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: Klaus can't fight what his heart wants, no matter how his mind might balk at it.





	Guns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best story I have ever written, in fact it's quite bad, but please be gentle with me. I brought this over from another site after deleting my works off of it.

*A "From Eroica With Love" Fan Fiction. Characters belong to Yasuko Aoike-san. This is not being written for money or profit. Thank you*

*Verdammt…Just say what you mean and get the hell out!* I think vehemently as I watch the man in front of me chatter away incessantly.  
Said man, Dorian Red, the Earl of Gloria, doesn't seem to catch my mental command and continues to babble. His hands, constantly moving when he talks, are flying about excitedly in every which direction. His long blond curls are bouncing around his shoulders as he turns his head to look at me and I'm suddenly pinned to my chair by his brilliant blue eyes, the color of cornflowers.  
I quickly avert my gaze, pretending to be looking at the case file in front of me. I will never let him know that I have a tendency to watch him when he gets to talking. It would mean that I have actually taken some sort of interest in the degenerate and I would rather die than admit that to anyone, let alone him.  
"Major, you know you need my help. You'll never be able to break into the safe that microfilm is in without me," he says, his voice nearly a purr.  
I grit my teeth. I hate when he does that. I really do. Every time he does that, I feel my resolve to shrug him off weaken a bit more. It's already nearing a breaking point and I'm seriously losing my grip on the situation.  
If you aren't aware, I'm Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach, a Major of NATO Intelligence. My enemies call me Iron Klaus. I don't really have friends, but if they would call me anything, I suppose it would be Major.  
I work at NATO Headquarters in Bonn, Germany and I head 26 Alphabets. That is, they don't go by their full names, but A, B, C, etc... It's a system I find simpler than trying to learn a bunch of names that I will forget as soon as I have to ship them off to Alaska. They're always screwing up, so I am constantly sending them there. Only a handful of them seem to know what they're doing, namely agents A, B, G, and Z. They are the ones I have the most confidence in and I've only had to send them to Alaska a couple of times.  
But the man that I seem to have to have the most confidence in is the flamboyant fop sitting across from me at this moment. I met him years ago when he came to visit Schloss Eberbach and blatantly told me he was going to steal my family's works of art, specifically "The Man in Purple." It's a portrait of my ancestor, Tyrian Persimmon, but I call the painting, "The Man in Pumpkin-Pants". No man should wear that kind of clothing! It's degrading!  
Sorry…I digress…At the time he had made this announcement to me, I had to take some of the paintings to England. My mission then was to contact the young genius professor, Caesar Gabriel, and have him appraise the art. I was to discover if the 20-year-old teacher possessed extra-sensory perception.  
In the middle of the interrogation, I received a warning letter from a thief named Eroica, saying he would steal all of the works of art. I set everyone on guard, but to no avail He used a special type of sleeping gas and knocked everyone out.  
By the time I realized what was going on, I too had begun to succumb to the gas' effects. I looked up to see the Earl wearing a black cat suit, a covering over his mouth and nose, and a light-colored domino wrap as he stood in the window, giving him the impression of some kind of degenerate superhero. It would have been impressive had I not been so pissed off. I passed out soon after seeing him.  
After the fiasco with the paintings, I was determined to pay him back. The moment presented itself when I received a call for negotiations from him. He would give me back the paintings if I would hand over Caesar Gabriel to him. He was apparently in lust with the young man and wanted him. The ball was in my court.  
I quite bluntly told him I wouldn't give the professor to him and that I was taking him back to Bonn for further analysis. I knew that he would strike again, and he did not disappoint. He took Gabriel from the airport and I was to take chase, which I did enthusiastically… in a Leopard tank.  
I chased him to the North Sea where we became stranded on a small strip of land. It was extremely cold and the young, fragile professor was sick. I gave up my jacket, reluctantly, but that wasn't good enough for Lord Gloria. Oh, no…Before I knew what had happened exactly, I found myself on one end of a Caesar Gabriel sandwich.  
Both the Earl and I had our arms and bodies wrapped around the young man, trying to keep him warm. I was doing my utmost not to touch the fop who had initiated it. But, as timed passed and we both seemed to get comfortable in each other's company (as comfortable as I could possibly get, what with being held by a homosexual thief), my own hands came to rest at his back and his waist.  
It was then, all those years ago, that I first felt it. That twinge of something deep in my gut that was awkward, but not unpleasant. I still have to swallow hard to regain control when I think of it, that jolt that shot straight to my groin. I was only too glad I had the unconscious professor between us.  
Of course, the rest of the story goes that my men found us first in a chopper. There was only enough room for two more people, so Lord Gloria offered to stay behind while we took Caesar Gabriel to the hospital. I told him to watch my tank.  
It was the professor who made me realize my stupidity. By the time we had turned around and gone back, the Earl and my tank were gone. Eroica's gang had come to his aid and he had taken the tank aboard their tanker. I knew that could not be the end of our encounters, and I was right.  
Not much later, I had to retrieve microfilm that one of my bumbling Alphabets had slipped under the chiton of a statue of Achilles while making a hasty getaway. Of course, I should have known with all the press that Eroica would want the statue. The idiot stole it right out from under my nose!  
So I now had to locate him. It really didn't take too much. The statue had been in London, so he had, of course, gone to see Caesar Gabriel. Even though the professor was asleep when he visited, he had heard what the Earl had said and knew he was going to Portugal.  
Again, it really didn't take much to find him. I found his skinflint of an accountant, Mr. James, Mr. Bonham, and one that I think might have been named Jones (not sure on that) fishing on the docks of Lisbon. Mr. James tried very hard to make me believe that the Earl was in Monaco and, after I'd left, he'd waited exactly five minutes before leaving the fishing spot.  
I followed them back to the hideout and then had them rounded up by my men. All I had to do then was wait for the Earl to come back.  
When he did, we both came to the horrifying realization that the Achilles was being shipped from London to Portugal on the Luxury Liner, the Michelangelo. Earlier that day, that ship had been taken over by hijackers.  
The Earl attempted to get us to work together, but I refused. If I could help it, I didn't want him within 50 feet of me. So we both took off as fast as we could go. Of course, I had to go through all the proper channels, so I didn't get there before Eroica's gang.  
As I moved stealthily along a corridor, my Magnum clutched in my hand for protection, I heard the sounds of scuffling and punches landing from around the corner. I came to the edge when I heard talking that made my heart stop.  
"Who are you?!"  
"How dare you interfere with us?!"  
"Don't shake me…my head hurts…" came the quiet, slightly weak voice of the Earl.  
I quickly looked around the corner and saw that he had been beaten up. He had a red mark that was purpling on his cheek and other red marks where he'd been punched.  
One of the thugs swung another punch at him and he went backwards. He held his cheek and laughed shakily before murmuring, "Well, I thought I was more of a sadist…I really don't appreciate being hit, but the first one did it…" To me, it didn't have a lot of sense to it. Perhaps that last hit had rattled his mind a bit.  
In that instant, when I saw the look on his face, a look of deep despair, I felt something like a beast in my chest, trying to claw its way out. I could hear it screaming, "HOW DARE YOU HIT HIM?! HOW DARE YOU MAR HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE AND BODY?! YOU'LL DIE FOR IT!" I really had to reign in the rage that had suddenly ripped through me or I knew I would go ballistic on those bastards. I will not lie that the feeling of protectiveness that surged through me caught me completely off guard.  
They continued talking, and I managed to calm myself enough to hear them.  
"I vaguely remember this man…I know! He's Eroica! The boss of the art theft group! He's like our colleague!" one of the guys exclaimed excitedly, the look in his eyes like a hungry dog.  
The Earl was wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth and said, derisively, "It's rather unpleasant for me to be classed as one of you…"  
They didn't seem to hear him, however, and the one who had identified him spoke again. "We can demand gobs of ransom money for this bugger!"  
I felt my blood boil again and lit a cigarette to steady myself. Nicotine. That and my Nescafe Gold Blend coffee were the only things that kept me from completely losing my mind at times. And I was about to, thinking about how I would like to break every bone in the asshole's body for even suggesting holding Dorian captive and ransom. Knowing them, they'd probably rape him too, just to break him. I knew too many sickos like that.  
The guy turned to the Earl, backed by his cronies. "Got lots of savings by now, haven't you?"  
Dorian wavered on his feet. "I guess so…Look…It's no use holding me hostage, you know. My miserly accountant will spend his whole life beating you down to the best bargain imaginable…"  
My cue. I stepped up behind them, keeping my breathing and my footsteps measured. "I agree with that," I said loudly. All of them spun to look at me and I regarded them evenly, cigarette between my teeth. "You can't get a penny out of this bugger."  
"What are you?!" One of them yelled.  
I didn't deign them with a spoken answer. I quickly punched out two of them and turned to the third who had gone for his gun. I pulled mine from my waistband and fired the large Magnum single-handed, shooting his piece from his hand.  
He and the other two scampered like the bilge-rats they were.  
I turned to look at the Earl and he gave me a small, slightly awe-struck smile. "That…was impressive," he stated quietly.  
I gave him an even look that I hoped betrayed none of the odd protectiveness I had felt for him. "I'm a professional."  
He looked down and I almost regretted my words at the sullen expression on his too-pretty face. "I thought I was a professional too…"  
I turned away so he could not see my face. "You are a thief. That's a different field." I knew my words had come out more bitingly than I had intended, but that might have been for the best.  
I heard him behind me as he leaned on the wall. His voice was slightly muffled, indicating that he was leaning forward with his hair in front of his face. "Well, you're right. It's something I wasn't used to."  
I thought of simply walking away as I stated, "Now that you've learned a lesson, don't stand in my way." I hoped I had regained my upper hand in stoicism, but something pulled at me to look back at him. I desperately didn't want to. I knew he could draw me in with just his presence.  
But I finally gave in and turned slightly, looking over my shoulder. Big mistake on my part.  
He was back in a corner, his arms crossed over his abdomen. He seemed to be curling in on himself a bit, as though he couldn't move. Perhaps he couldn't. I didn't know how hard those asses had hit him before I had arrived.  
Sighing inwardly, knowing I would regret it later, I moved forward and gently grasped his left forearm, bringing it up and over my shoulder. I laid his palm against the round of said shoulder and dropped my left hand to my pocket. But I wrapped my right arm around his waist, drawing him close and giving him my support.  
It was almost too much. His scent, a musky, slightly effeminate intoxication, drifted over my senses and his warmth made me have to breathe to keep my heart pumping. But I kept my face even and didn't flinch or move away.  
He gave me an odd look, but it was gentle, surprised. It made me feel slightly warm on the inside and it also spurred me to speak.  
"Been beaten up hard, haven't you?" I asked quietly.  
"Yeah…" he murmured in reply, his head not as erect as normal, almost a sign of shame. Suddenly he looked to my face and said, "You're slightly taller than me…"  
I inwardly started at the statement. What pertinence could it possibly have to the current situation? But I asked, "Does it bother you?"  
I wasn't sure what context my own question was in. Outwardly, it appeared I had asked, "Is it hurting you for me to be taller than you? Is it straining your bruised body?" But inwardly, I thought it seemed I had asked, "Would you rather be taller than the men you stand beside? Am I too tall for you, my Lord…?"  
He took the question at face value, rather than soul value (thank God) and answered, "No, this is fine." He was quiet a second and then looked at me with a familiar, affectionate look. "Major…"  
The way he said it had my hackles up. I ground out, "Don't look at me like that! Do you wanna walk alone?!"  
The Earl gave a small laugh. "I always end up looking at men like this."  
"You're weird."  
He looked to me again. "You're a very handsome man. Did you know you've got a great face?" he asked.  
I felt an internal blush warm me from the inside. Luckily, I had long ago learned how to school my face and could keep such things from reaching my features. "I get goosebumps when a man like you tells me such things!" I snapped out.  
It wasn't entirely untrue. I was getting goosebumps from his gentle voice and his warmth and his scent. They were not unpleasant, but I still didn't like them.  
"Well, what if it were a woman?"  
I growled at the back of my throat. "Equally worrying…"  
"I think you're a hard-core straight, but are you?" he asked, his voice slightly amused.  
"Whatever!"  
"But…you're a sort of a dreamer too. I also happen to like what you told me you liked…"  
I felt a wave of panic at his words. It was instinct, I was sure. I still wasn't comfortable around him at all and my trust level was nil.  
"What did I say? When did I say what I liked?! Are you going to steal it from me again?!"  
He gave a soft chuckle and looked down. "It was the color of the Moselle wine bottle. That beautiful green…"  
I paused as he looked back up at me, his blue eyes meeting my green. Oh, yes…When I had found him in Lisbon, we'd had a brief, somewhat impromptu conversation about wine and I'd told him that I liked the green color of Moselle's Welnersonnenvul wine bottles. I didn't realize that he would remember that. Of course, I was still underestimating him at this point. I don't underestimate him anymore…  
I sighed and gave him a long-suffering look as we continued walking. "You idiot…"  
He laughed and stayed close to me. That was a defining conversation and moment for me. In my own head, I couldn't deny that I was madly attracted to him.  
We found out that the Achilles had been discovered and left in Calais, France. It was now in the Louvre Museum in Paris.  
At this, we parted ways and vowed to be the first to get what we wanted. I was determined to beat him, to ascertain my own masculinity. I was threatened by him, truly threatened.  
For the past 10 years or so, I have had him almost as my shadow. Sometimes, he surprises me with how much he helps me. Other times, he just makes things about 20 times harder. I have gotten used to having him there, but that doesn't mean it makes things any easier.  
He still tries hard to get me to break. He teases and tortures me…He even once caused me to slip and then pulled me into a huge bathing area while he was naked. Naked! And he didn't stop there. He tried to strip me of my clothing. I managed to somehow get away from him. I don't think I'll ever know how. But I stood shivering so that my obvious arousal quickly faded from the cold.  
I honestly don't know what he sees in me. I don't bend to his whims, I don't favor him like all of his beautiful gang does. I'm not what he usually likes when it comes to men, so I just don't understand it. But every time he looks at me, it's like poison running through me…An intoxicating poison…  
"...jor? Major!" comes his voice, breaking through my reverie.  
"Huh? Was?" I look up and he's giving me a worried look that is so damned endearing.  
"Are you all right? You haven't said anything for 10 minutes!" he says, leaning forward across the desk.  
I stand and turn to the window. I manage to clear my thoughts and say evenly, "I'm sorry. I was trying to decide if I really wanted to put up with you or get some other thief to help…"  
I sense, rather than see, him ruffle as if I had just pulled a feather from his arse. "Major! How rude!"  
I smirk. The ball is back to me. "But I suppose you are the only one whose capabilities I'm assured of." I look to him. "As usual, we'll work together, Lord Gloria."  
He crosses his arms as though he's about to threaten me with walking out on me. But the moment passes, as I knew it would, and he says, "All right. I just need to know the details."  
I sit on the edge of my desk and light a smoke. "The safe is in the home of Herr Siegfried Heinrich. He doesn't know that an idol he recently purchased has the microfilm tucked away within it. The mission is to get into the safe and obtain the idol before the agents of the KGB get hold of it. Of course, that's where you come in. I managed to procure an invitation to a party that Herr Heinrich is hosting this Saturday. It is for myself and…a guest…I think I don't need to explain that one to you."  
His eyes light up. "A guest! Oh, how lovely!" He smiles and leans on his hand. "Should I go as myself or a female, Major darling?"  
I shudder inwardly, thinking of the questions that would arise if I took the Earl of Gloria as my guest and he clung to me. "Female, if you don't mind."  
"Oh, I don't mind at all, as long as I can be close to you."  
I resist the urge to pick up the file and whack him over the head with it. "To continue…At a certain time, you will disappear to the powder room or whatever feminine nonsense you can think of and find the safe. You will break into it and steal the idol. You must open it, retrieve the idol, and close it in less than 20 seconds or the alarms will sound and you will be trapped in the room. Do you understand?"  
He nods, becoming professional. "I will need the layout for the house so I can easily find the safe room."  
I nod as well and hand him the file. "All the information you need is in there. I will call you to make sure you understand everything tomorrow and we can make the final arrangements for Saturday."  
"Certainly, Major." He smirks and moves close to me, between my thighs. I feel my breath hitch as I give him what I know is a panicked look. He runs his long fingers up my thighs, to my waist. "God, you are delicious to be around, Klaus…It's like feasting on beauty by simply looking at you," he murmurs, his breath hot on my neck as he moves close.  
I can hardly breathe as he nuzzles my throat with his cheek and mouth. I feel my body stiffen at his touch and every muscle in my body is twitching as though ready to run. But I force myself to remain where I am, though I grab his shoulders and yank him back away from me.  
"Stop fooling around, you degenerate!" I growl out, standing fast so he can't move back.  
"Who said I was fooling around? I'm quite serious," he purrs and steps up against my back, wrapping his arms around my torso, his cheek against my shoulder blade.  
I can't deny how good this feels. No one has held me like this and I can feel my heart bursting with a joy I have never known. I keep my arms at my side, not responding, but not pulling away.  
I sometimes don't pull back in order to relish what little pleasure I can pull from him without being obvious. On occasion, he'll kiss my cheek or my lips and I let him. I never respond, but I don't react either. It's only until after he leaves me that I feel my body tremble with restrained want and need.  
Weakness, my father would call it. Weakness always brings a man down. But I love the weakness I feel with Dorian. In that, I find a certain strength.  
He squeezes my waist gently. "Remember you'll call tomorrow…"  
I nod curtly, my black hair brushing my cheek as it flutters back into place. I feel his face against my shoulder still, feel his lips press a gentle kiss there and then he's gone from me, leaving my back cold and my body feeling rather abandoned.  
I hear the door open and close behind me and I have to grip the back of my chair to keep my legs from buckling. I feel an intense fire burning in my stomach and an obvious problem presenting itself in my lower regions.  
For the first time in my life, I decide to leave early from work. I want to be alone and maybe do 2,000 pushups. All I know is I need to escape from the prison of my office and from Dorian's sweet scent that lingers there.  
I grab my jacket, folding it over my arm and letting it hang strategically in front of my crotch. I yank open the door and out I go, past the Alphabets. I growl out, "Keep up your work, I'm going home," before slamming the main door shut behind me.  
I don't relax or stop until I have reached the haven of my bedroom at Schloss Eberbach and collapse upon the sheets.  
I'm sitting at my desk, staring at the phone as though it has seriously offended me in some way. I can almost see it quiver in fright.  
Why does this have to be so fucking hard?! All I have to do is pick it up, dial the damned number, ask if he understands everything, and hang up! But I can't even get past the first step!  
I take a deep breath and pick up the receiver, dialing Castle Gloria's direct number. Dorian gave it to me ages ago, but I hardly use it.  
I am praying that James or Bonham will answer, when a familiar voice purrs over the line, "Hello?"  
I feel my mouth go dry at the sound of Lord Gloria's voice. It always sends shivers up my spine and I have to fight to control my reactions.  
"Lord Gloria, this is Major Eberbach. I was calling to see if you had read the instructions for the mission Saturday and if you understand them fully," I manage, knowing how rigid that sounds.  
A pause. "Goodness, Major, that was exceptionally formal, even for you! Are you feeling all right?"  
I snarl, "Just answer the fucking question, you idiot!"  
He laughs. "Yes, you must be feeling fine. You will be pleased to know that I have indeed read it all and understand every bit of it. I can promise that this will go off without a hitch on Saturday, love."  
The beast in my chest purrs at the small endearment he drops onto the end of his statement and I smile on my end, even though my voice betrays nothing. "Gut. I don't want to have to try this again or have to get you out of there. I know you're a professional, Eroica. Don't let me down."  
"I won't, darling. You know me. I will make sure you get what you need. My only aim is to please you, Klaus."  
I close my eyes and speak. "Really?" Even I'm surprised at the doubt and fear that shakes in my voice. It shakes me to my core. I drop the phone as hot tears suddenly force their way down my cheeks.  
What the hell is this?! I haven't cried since I was a very young child! There's no reason for me to start now!  
"Klaus?! Klaus, answer me! MAJOR!" comes Dorian's voice from the receiver dangling from it's coiled cord.  
I can't answer him. I can't pick it up. I don't know what I will say. No…that's not true. I know what I will say. "You're a liar. The moment you get what you want, you will be long gone, you bastard! I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you! I want you, but I just can't fucking touch you or I'll lose you!"  
I can feel myself shaking with suppressed rage and hopelessness. I can't get a grip on my emotions as those blasted tears pour silently down my cheeks and neck. I stare at the phone, as though afraid it will bite me.  
I am only vaguely aware of the dial tone that suddenly sounds on the other end. He has hung up. I still don't move anywhere near the swinging phone. I just can't.  
A minute or so later, my door bursts open and Agents G and Z stand in the doorway. They both look slightly panicked.  
"Major?!" exclaims G, hurrying to my side.  
For once, I'm grateful for him. He dresses like a woman, looks very feminine, and always has a warm countenance. I don't know why, but I turn to him now and bury my face in his chest.  
It is not like a woman's, but I am glad. He smells sweet and his arms wind around me comfortingly. I know he's surprised, but he says nothing of it, murmuring gentle words.  
"Major…it's all right. It's all right…"  
Z comes behind me and kneels down, rubbing my back a little uncertainly. But it feels good and I say nothing to stop him.  
These two…always my most faithful agents. They never question me, no matter what I might do. Even when I act uncharacteristically, they take it in stride. I suddenly realize how grateful I am to have them.  
After a few minutes, I feel better. I'm a little wary of moving away though, because I will have to answer some questions that I'm not ready to answer.  
Finally, Z breaks the silence. "Lord Gloria was concerned…He said that you suddenly just cut off and he couldn't get you to answer. He knew the phone hadn't been hung up…So he called my line…Are you all right?"  
I look up, knowing I must look completely unsightly. But I nod with what shred of dignity I have left.  
"Ja…I'm all right…" I don't say 'fine'. I know I'm nowhere near fine.  
"What happened, Major?" G asks tremulously, as though afraid he might be crossing a line.  
I regard him carefully and then pull away, sitting against my desk with my head back. I stare at the ceiling.  
"I…don't know how much longer I can work with Lord Gloria…I may have to start sending one of you with him instead of going myself." I look to them. "I am about to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else. And if you dare repeat it, I will send you both to Antarctica…Not Alaska. Antarctica."  
They both look slightly stricken, but nod. Such loyalty.  
"I am in love with Lord Gloria…"  
G's eyes widen immensely, the blue looking like sapphire tea saucers. Z starts slightly, his own eyes becoming large in shock.  
"What?!" exclaims Z.  
I rub my face. I forgot to shave this morning and it feels rough. "I'm in love with him…Madly…desperately…all of those foppish terms for 'really'…He said something that struck a sensitive chord just now."  
G suddenly attaches himself to me, his arms around my waist. "Major! Forget about him! If he's hurting you so much, forget him!" I realize with a jolt that he's crying.  
I let my large hand fall into his hair, stroking the short, sandy-brown locks gently. He's so small, so frail-looking. I have never really noticed. When he looks back up to me, a heartbreakingly deep devotion is set within his eyes.  
"I love you, Major…I love you so much, I always have…Just forget Lord Gloria…be with me…" The words tumble from his mouth and I'm wondering what I've done to deserve such fierce affection.  
I stand then, surprising them both with my sudden movement. I turn away and light a smoke, inhaling deeply.  
"I'm sorry, G…I can't just…I can't just forget him. He's been my fucking shadow for almost 12 years…" I look to the young man who is giving me an extremely sad look. I choose my words carefully, worried for the first time about hurting him. "I'm grateful…for your love and your affection…for all the loyalty you've shown me…But I can't love you like that. Ich bitte um Ihre Vergebung vom Boden meines Herzens." (I beg your forgiveness from the bottom of my heart.)  
His lower lip trembles, but he lowers his head and nods, calmly. "There's nothing to forgive, my dearest Major…Thank you for being honest with me and for trusting me with something that I know is hard for you to admit." When he looks up again, he's smiling softly.  
I look to Z, who seems to be avoiding looking at G at the moment. He's staring at his feet and I feel the need to talk to him.  
"G, would you mind going and making sure the rest of the those louts you call co-workers are doing their jobs and not gossiping? I need to ask Z to do something for me."  
G nods and then pauses momentarily. "Can I…can I kiss you before I go…? I'll never ask for anything again…"  
I weigh the thought in my head and decide that it's all right. I nod and he steps up to me, pressing his soft hand to my cheek. He stretches up as I lean down and our lips meet.  
It's not unpleasant. His lips are soft and not demanding. He tastes as sweet as he smells and it almost hurts to break the all-too-brief kiss. But I can't give him anymore than that.  
He smiles happily and then salutes me before going out the door, bouncing almost. I have to restrain a smile that is creeping to my lips. I close the door behind him and then turn to Z.  
He's looking at the closed blinds of my window with a blank, glazed expression on his face. I touch his shoulder as I move past him, to my chair. The touch brings him back to the situation and he sits across from me.  
"You're in love with G, aren't you, Herr Z?" I say slowly, steepling my fingers at my waist.  
His cheeks turn a vibrant red and he won't meet my eyes. It makes me smirk slightly.  
"Z?"  
Finally he nods and murmurs, quietly. "Yes…Yes, I love G…But I always knew he loved you! I could never say anything…"  
I lean forward, almost business-like. "Go after him, you idiot."  
He looks up fast. "Wh-what?"  
I roll my eyes. "Look, I don't love him, but that doesn't mean he can't learn to love someone else. I can't say I'm particularly happy that my protégé loves a cross-dresser, but I can't help it. So I'm telling you, go after him. Tell him how you feel, all of that crap. You're not as uptight as I am, remember?"  
He blinks at my own self-deprecating statement and doesn't respond. I know he's afraid to agree in case it might piss me off. After a moment, he asks, "What should I do, sir?"  
I'm thoughtful a moment. "Well…he likes a lot of things girls like, right?"  
He nods. "Yeah…Lots of that stuff."  
"Certainly you remember courting women, don't you?" I say. He nods again. "Then do what a normal man would do for a woman. Send him flowers, ask him out to dinner…That sort of thing. He should appreciate it."  
A small smile creeps to his face and he nods. "Thanks…I think I'll start with the flowers…Anonymously at first…Secret admirer stuff…Girls go crazy over that."  
I smirk and nod. "Then go and do it. All this gushy stuff is getting to me."  
He laughs and stands. He salutes me as well. "Thanks, Major. And I'll make sure no one finds out what you told G and me here…"  
"Good, because I was serious about sending you to Antarctica."  
He pales slightly and takes off out the door, as though afraid Iron Klaus might steamroller over him suddenly.  
I look at the phone that still hangs from its cord. I pick it up and put it back on the cradle. All this fucking drama over a simple, careless statement? I must be turning into a sissy.  
I realize I need to apologize to Dorian for what happened. But how can I excuse myself without looking stupid? Nothing comes to mind, so I decide to just use my usual method: tell him to shut the fuck up and just accept my words.  
I pick up the receiver again and dial the number. It's picked up almost immediately.  
"Herr Z?!"  
I smile at the slight panic in his voice. "No, it's me, Lord Gloria."  
"Klaus! Are you all right?! What the bloody hell happened?!"  
"I'm fine. Everything's all right. You need not know more than that."  
"WHAT?! You idiot, I've been sitting here for 15 minutes waiting for a fucking call to tell me if you were alive or dead or halfway-between! Don't try to blow me off!"  
I nearly choke at the visual image his words bring to mind. Oh, God, I'm becoming worse than he is!  
"I'm not trying to…blow you off. I'm just telling you that what happened is none of your business. I'm fine so there's no point in carrying on with it. Now, about Saturday…I will pick you up at the hotel you will be arriving at tomorrow. I've already let Mr. Bonham know the details for your flight. I will pick you up at 6pm promptly. And tell Mr. James to not fret. Everything is being paid for by NATO. Good evening to you, Lord Gloria." I pull the receiver away from my ear and hear him yelling at me.  
"KLAUS! WAIT A MOMENT! DON'T YOU HANG UP ON-!" –click-  
I hang up and then sit at my desk and wonder to myself, "What in the hell is going to happen now…?"  
Tonight is the night. And I am an absolute wreck.  
Not that you would ever guess. On the outside, I appear calm, stoic. Inside, my stomach is thinking of heaving and my nerves are a raw bundle that might explode at any moment.  
I am outside Weißer Kamelie-Gasthof, the White Camellia Inn, where Dorian is staying. I am trying extremely hard to work up the nerve to go up and knock on his door, to no avail.  
I have to keep telling myself that is not like a regular date. It's a mission! A MISSION! Usually by telling myself that, I can get through anything. Tonight, it seems extremely hard.  
Finally, I get myself out of the car and walk upstairs. I am carrying a rather large box in my hand and I can see the bow on top trembling as my hands do the same.  
I steady myself as I find number 34 and I knock sharply on the door. I hear nothing within for a moment and then the door flies open.  
I think I just might go into shock.  
Dorian stands in front of me, clad in a long black taffeta dress that hugs curves I never knew he had. It has a high halter neckline ending in a collar around the throat. I know this is allowing him to carefully conceal the fake breasts he's wearing, but the effect is breathtaking.  
Several gold chains hang from his neck and wrists; a simple pair of gold earrings adorn his ears; and a couple of rings, one set with a pearl, the other with an emerald, sit at the knuckles of his fingers. He wears long black gloves that have some padding to smooth out some of his more masculine lines.  
His makeup suits him well, dark purple with crimson red at his eyelids, which are also lined in black mascara. A faint peach blush is visible at his cheeks, setting off his natural coloring amazingly. His lips are painted cherry red and they have never looked more kissable.  
He's taken great pains with his long, golden curls as well. They are smoothed down and tucked back into an elegant bun. A small golden circlet with emeralds is bound around the bundle, giving him the impression of being an heiress. All in all, his appearance has left me completely breathless.  
However, he looks slightly pissed off. "Oh, you did decide to show up, did you? I was sure that you would change your mind and let me find my own way since nothing seems to be any of my business and you haven't called me in three bloody days!"  
Ouch. Okay, I think I might have deserved that. I have been avoiding him since that disastrous phone call as though he were the Black Plague. Not probably the best approach, considering the mission looming over us, but the only thing I could think of.  
I don't know what makes me do it, but I take his hand and kiss the back of it gently. His body tenses as his eyes widen in shock.  
I look to him and bow my head. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I seem to have neglected you far worse than you deserve…"  
He stutters for a moment before murmuring, "No…it's fine…I'm just glad you're all right." Mollified, he waves me in and then closes the door behind us.  
I sit in one of the chairs there and watch him as he sits across from me, crossing his legs. He really looks stunning and I'm trying to simply observe and not gawk, but that is proving difficult.  
"How much time do we have until we have to be there?" he asks gently.  
I look down at my watch, a gift that he gave me a couple of years ago. It's a fancy watch so I don't often wear it. I felt that this night was appropriate. "We should leave in 10 minutes. That will give us time to get there and arrive fashionably on time." I give him a wan smile to show that I'm teasing him.  
He laughs, catching on. "That's so you, Major…I, of course, prefer to arrive fashionably late."  
I simply impart another smile before turning his attention to the box still in my hand. "I brought something to add to the illusion that we are a couple AND give us the ability to communicate. I hope it's not too gaudy…"  
I open said box and I hear him gasp. Within is a corsage and boutonniere, both made up of a white stargazer lily each and small red rosettes. I had had a hell of a time trying to think of something that would suit us both to some degree. I hate flowers as a rule, so that was rather hard.  
"Klaus, they're lovely! I think that's quite thoughtful of you," he murmurs.  
I feel myself blushing and immediately let my defenses kick in. "I wasn't being thoughtful, I was being thorough. There are receivers and transmitters between the lily and rose so that we can talk back in forth while you're working. Here…" I get up and move to him, having to kneel in front of him because of how low to the ground his chair is.  
I pin the corsage to the left-hand strap of the dress, being careful not to prick him with the needle. I realize he's holding his breath and so am I. I force myself to breathe and manage to get it on without too much hassle. I then pull a thin cord from within and trail it up to behind Lord Gloria's ear, attaching it to the backing of his earring.  
"This will send vibrations to your ear that will allow only you to hear me. I have something similar…" I show him a silver ring in my ear, a new acquisition that I was talked into getting for this particular new device.  
His eyes widen. "I can't believe you got an earring, Major…Isn't that a 'foppish object'?"  
I scowl a bit. "Yeah, well…All of the NATO operatives are being forced to use these new gadgets and so something like this is needed…I don't like it, but…"  
"Anything for a mission, right?" he finishes, giving me a knowing smile.  
I nod and put the boutonniere on myself, also pulling a cord up to the back of the earring behind my own lobe. He helps me straighten it out and then stands close to me, his hands at my chest.  
I can smell him, a mix of a freesia and roses. It's very heady and makes my blood boil. Nothing suits him better than a sweet scent like this. I really don't like his normal cologne. It's too masculine for the beautiful Earl.  
He sighs happily, closing his eyes. "Mm…You smell so divine, darling…New cologne?"  
I blush again. I know he's more apt to notice these things, but it still sends me in a tizzy every time he mentions such trivial matters.  
"Ja…G gave it to me last Christmas…I don't usually wear such expensive cologne," I reply, not moving at all, feeling his warmth against me through his clothing.  
"I love it. It really suits you…" he murmurs, pressing closer, wrapping his arms around me. His voice is a loving purr and I have to fight to keep myself in check.  
He presses his entire body the length of mine and runs his hands over my back and down my backside. I'm too shocked at his brazenness to even move and I feel my head spinning.  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to tear his clothes off and just ravage him right here on the hotel room floor! He's so intoxicating, so sensual, so damned perfect! It's been like this for years…this heady want, this need that's so intense that I can feel my skin slick slightly with sweat.  
As I near him, losing myself to what I desire, I hear him gasp and feel him pull back. I come up short and realize that I'm giving myself away and fast. I chance a look in the mirror above the fireplace and I can't believe how I look.  
My eyes are slightly dilated, my skin flushed. My chest is heaving with breathing suited only for bedroom etiquette. And worst of all, the look on my face is one of deep longing and want.  
I turn away fast, gripping the fireplace shelf with my hand. I try to control my breathing, my emotions, but it's hard. I can't believe I nearly took what I've been wanting (and denying myself of) for 12 years.  
"Klaus…?" he ventures, reaching to touch my shoulder.  
I move away in a flash, across the room. I'm sure that when I turn my eyes on him, I look like a frightened rabbit.  
I take a breath before saying quietly, "It's time. We need to go. We have a mission to complete." I refuse to talk about it. Talking about awkward things just makes the situation sticky.  
It seems as though he wants to keep talking but thinks better of it. He just nods and grabs the matching black shawl that goes with the dress.  
I move up to him and extend my arm. Might as well start the illusion now. He gives me a concerned look, but takes my proffered limb and I lead him downstairs to the car.  
The drive there is quiet. I've known him long enough to know that he's burning with questions, but respecting me enough to not ask. I want to tell him everything, I want to let it all out, but I can't. I have to keep pretending that I don't feel anything for him.  
We get to Herr Heinrich's home and make our way inside once we present our invitation. I won't deny that I get a strange rush of pride and affection when we are announced to the room as Mr. and Mrs. Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach.  
Dorian sets startled eyes on me. I had failed to mention that we would be here as man and wife and not man and potential girlfriend. I wanted it to throw him off guard, which I seem to have done splendidly.  
When Herr Heinrich spots me, he approaches. He's a jovial man, a tad overweight, but very kind. He's an old family friend, which is why I took up the mission immediately without reservation.  
"Ah, young Klaus! How good to see you! I was so glad you said you could come, it's been ages. But you certainly didn't tell me you were married, you sly dog! A pleasure to meet you, my dear," he says to Dorian, taking his hand and kissing it gently.  
Dorian smiles girlishly, but not in a simpering way and inclines his head respectfully. "Thank you, Herr Heinrich. Klaus has told me so much about you, I feel as if I know you already."  
The older man smiles approvingly and then says, with a slight sense of playful reproachfulness towards me, "And yet, he seems to have forgotten to tell me about you..."  
Dorian comes to my aid fast, laughing. "Oh, that's my Klaus! He never states the important things, the silly thing!"  
Heinrich seems to approve of Dorian. "Yes, I understand what you're saying, Mrs. Eberbach."  
"Oh, posh! That's so stuffy! You must call me Arabella, or even Bella, if you'd like. I am not old enough to be called Mrs. Eberbach!"  
"Bella, then! You must tell me everything! How long have you been married, for instance?"  
Dorian is always quick in these situations and does not fail now. "We have been married for only six months. I'm afraid we're still getting used to it, both of us are so set in our own ways! But I would not trade what I have with Klaus for the world." He smiles and it's so heartbreakingly genuine that I have to look away momentarily. "I love him with all my heart and I feel so grateful that he chose me to be at his side…"  
Both Heinrich and I are moved and I have to force my voice steady as I say, "As I am grateful to have you at my side, darling…" That word seems foreign to me, but I manage it out anyway. "I would be lost without you."  
I receive a look from Dorian that I have to read under. On the surface, it's glowing happiness. Underneath, I can see all of those questions bubbling up again. I clear my throat a bit as though biting back emotion.  
"Herr Heinrich, why don't you take my lovely wife around and show her your home? It's such a masterpiece, Bella and I know you have a taste for fine things," I state, hoping to get rid of them for a couple of minutes.  
Heinrich obliges me immediately and takes Dorian's arm. "Yes, yes! Come this way, dear, and you can tell me much more while I show you around!"  
Dorian throws me a slightly hesitant look, but I nod and he smiles. "That sounds lovely!"  
They walk away and I am alone with my thoughts. I sit down on a chair in a corner of the room and place my head in my hands.  
This was just getting too dangerous. Tonight was the closest I have ever come to just acting on my needs and desires. If he hadn't stepped back, I might have taken him without thought, without reason. I can't let that happen again. In the morning, I am putting in a request for a long leave and going somewhere far away. He'll probably find me eventually, but at least I might have a few days without him.  
I sit deep in thought for a long time. I don't notice anyone walking up to me until a gentle hand cups my chin and forces me to look up into cornflower blue eyes that I know all too well. He kneels down between my legs and rubs a spot on the outside of my knee that is a weak/calming spot.  
It works immediately and I feel the tension leave my body. He does it on the other side too and I let out a soft breath of contentment. He knows me really well.  
"Are you all right, darling? You really seem unlike yourself tonight…" he says softly so that only I can hear him.  
I don't know how to reply. If I tell him I'm fine, he'll know I'm lying. But if I tell him that I'm not fine, he'll want an explanation and I'm not as quick as him when it comes to thinking up plausible excuses.  
I pull him into my arms, my head at his shoulder. I hold his compliant body to my own and just revel in how it feels to have him close. My heart feels full and my arms feel like they've been reconnected after being severed, a good, familiar feeling.  
He's so warm and he smells so good, not just the perfume, but the natural scent of Dorian underneath it all. I don't want to ever let go. When he slips his arms around my waist, I hold him a bit tighter. It feels perfect.  
"Klaus?" he murmurs.  
"Don't…ask. Please…I just want to hold onto you for a few minutes…" I murmur in return, my voice low and deep with unexpressed emotion.  
"Of course, love…of course…"  
We stay that way for several minutes. I know we keep getting a lot of odd looks, especially from a couple of my agents who are undercover. But for once, I really don't care. I'm slightly undercover as well, and to most of the room, I am simply sharing a loving moment with my beautiful wife. Let them think that. It's more than fine with me.  
I know I will have to answer Dorian's questions once this is over. I just will have to. No pussyfooting around. I have decided…I have to tell him the truth, for my own sanity. I know it will make him blissfully happy and perhaps ease my mind for a little while.  
When I let go, he stays between my legs, his arms still around my waist. He really does look so beautiful tonight and it makes my heart throb just to look into his face. Not that I like him better this way. I really prefer the male Dorian to this trussed up female Dorian. But I will not deny that he is stunning no matter what he wears.  
His eyes have turned to a soft shade of aqua and his face looks angelic with a happiness I have not seen there for years. I reach down and stroke his cheek gently and he leans into my touch.  
"I don't know what's gotten into you, my dearest Major, but I hope that it doesn't leave anytime soon…" he says, letting his eyes drift shut at my touch.  
He is the only person I know who doesn't shrink back from me when I reach to touch him. Everyone else backs up, as though afraid I will hit them or hurt them when I have no desire to. As a general rule, I do not use violence unless absolutely necessary. Certainly, I yell and threaten…but the real violence doesn't come until it can't be avoided. Dorian is the only one who seems to remember this.  
I hear the clock chime and look up. It's already 10p.m. I must have sat here for an hour just thinking. I feel a light tug on my suit jacket and I look back down.  
Dorian gives me a knowing smile. "Perhaps we should get this over with, Major?"  
I nod and stand, pulling him up with me. He quickly leans up and kisses my cheek. Then he says, loud enough that the people surrounding us can hear him, "Darling, I think I am going to go to the powder room. I have to freshen up a bit. I'll be right back."  
I smile and kiss his hand. "I shall wait for you, my flower."  
He blushes prettily and then bounces off toward the exit. I watch him until he turns the corner and then move into a dark corner of the room.  
I turn the transmitter and receiver on and wait until I hear his voice quietly murmur, "Can you hear me?"  
"Ja…Where are you?"  
"Two hallways away from the safe room."  
I was slightly shocked. "You're quick…"  
I can hear the smile in his voice as he answers, "Only when it comes to your missions, darling."  
My face goes red as I realize what he's insinuating. I don't speak for a moment and then murmur, "Gut…That's a good thing to know indeed..."  
He actually laughs this time and then I hear a door open. "I'm here, Major. 20 seconds, right?"  
"Right. I know you're good…so prove me right, okay?"  
"Have no fear, darling…I will get what you need, no matter what."  
There is complete silence and then all of the sudden, alarms go off all over the building. "SHEISS!" I exclaim and take off towards the room.  
I get there before anyone else and find the door locked. There's nothing else for it and I pull my Magnum from my waistband, cocking it and firing in succession, shooting out the lock. The door swings open and I see Dorian trying to get out the window, clutching the idol in his arms.  
I run to him and grab him around the waist, pushing him out the window with ease. He's thin, so he slips between the bars set there for safeties' sake without even batting an eyelash.  
I move to follow him, finding it only slightly harder. I have a broader chest, so I have to turn slightly to wedge my way through. I make it out though and grab his wrist, dragging him after me as I run for it.  
We make it back to a car I had hidden earlier on the grounds just in case this situation cropped up. I had really hoped it wouldn't, but with Dorian, anything really is possible and it does not pay to be unprepared.  
We both quickly jump in and I speed off towards the Autobahn. I don't really think they'll know it was us or come after us, but I will not waste time making assumptions. I drive straight back to Dorian's hotel, making sure to park in a dark area.  
We wait for 10-15 minutes until we're sure the coast is clear and then make our way up to the room. Dorian unlocks the door for us and we slip inside. I close the door and turn to speak to him when I suddenly have the thief against my chest, holding me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry! I screwed up! You had so much faith in me and I screwed it up!"  
I blink and then grip his arms, pulling him back so I can look into his eyes. "Stop. You got the idol, didn't you?"  
He nods and shows it to me. He'd quickly stuffed it in his purse on the way out just in case we met anyone. It's relatively small so it had been easy to hide.  
"You did fine then. You were wearing your gloves so we don't have to worry about fingerprints. If anyone finds mine, I'll simply say that I went to find out what had happened and took off in pursuit of the thief who had gotten away. Don't panic."  
He sits down in a chair, his hand over his eyes. "It's not like you to try to make me feel better…Thanks…"  
I nod and then turn to the window. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins. That had been a rush, getting Dorian out and running for it like that. I have never experienced anything quite like it. I don't know if Dorian feels the same way, since he is a world-renowned thief and ran from the police a lot, but I'm completely wound up.  
Suddenly, I feel his hands on my arms. My first instinct is to pull away, but that beast in my chest raises its head, curious as to what is happening. It tells me to either stay still or get my ass in gear and take Dorian.  
Slowly, I turn towards him. His mascara is slightly smeared from crying a bit and his lipstick is smudged and his hair is in disarray.  
He has never before looked so beautiful.  
The beast snarls and it comes up to my lips, escaping them as I grab Dorian and drag him against me, kissing him hard. He gasps and tries to pull away, but neither the beast nor I are having any of that.  
I press him roughly to the wall beside us and run my hands up his hips, tearing the dress up one side. My hands feel his creamy skin and the beast purrs. Yes, I have to have him, I have to.  
He manages to pull out of the kiss and mumble, "Klaus, stop! Stop it! You're scaring me!"  
I'm scaring him…I'm scaring him? I'm scaring myself as well as my body seems to move against my command. I can't control myself as my passion and desire fuels my actions.  
I rip the skirt of the dress open, and pull down the specially designed underwear that he uses to give himself a more feminine look. He's bared to me and I want him like I've never wanted anything else before. Even though his body is trembling against mine, I can't seem to get my head together. He's terrified and I can't stop myself.  
I reach down to free myself from my own pants and undergarments and he sees his moment. He grabs a picture off of the wall and slams the frame into my head. Cursing, I go backwards and drop him, holding my skull where the wood had made contact. Blinding pain sears through my head and the beast howls in anger. Of all the times for him to show strength, it had to be now?!  
But as the pain starts to subside and I can hear my own ragged breathing and his, even though he's moved across the room, I realize what I was about to do and I feel extremely sick. I pull my hand back from the wound on my head and blood besmirches my palm. My vision swims and I'm violently ill on the carpet.  
Suddenly, he's at my side again and as he lays a hand on me, I jerk back and move towards the window, away from me. "NO! Don't touch me! God, don't…!"  
"Klaus…Klaus…" he tries, soothingly. But it doesn't help and he finally bites out, with authority, "Major!"  
That gets me to look up at him. Other than looking disheveled and ravished, he doesn't seem angry. Extreme concern creases his face and he kneels down in front of me. I see that he's grabbed a blanket and has it wrapped around his middle.  
"Mein Gott…Dorian, I'm sorry…I'm so fucking sorry…I was going to…to…" I can't bring myself to finish the sentence.  
"But you didn't…Klaus, you didn't…" He reaches out to touch my cheek and I flinch. But he presses it firmly to my skin and I feel the effects immediately, a calming sensation.  
We're both quiet for a while as I try to calm myself down. I think that freaked me out more than it did him. I have never lost control like that. I don't like it. Worst of all, it was toward the person who means the most to me. I loathe myself…  
"Klaus, what happened? You've been acting oddly for a while now…starting back with that phone call…And then tonight, you were very loving to me…even if we were playing a part, everyone knows that Iron Klaus is a very uptight man…Even towards his wife, he wouldn't be that kind or gentle…What is going on with you, my beloved Klaus?"  
Beloved…The way he says it makes my heart swell, even with my self-hatred gnawing at me. That's something I adore about him, really. The way he can just say something like that and make me happy.  
I take a breath and try to figure out how to start explaining. The truth was coming out, one way or another. I just don't want to start it off like some fucking cliché.  
I close my eyes and decide to just let myself talk and see where it will lead. Sometimes, that's best. "I've been an idiot…for 12 long years, I've been the biggest idiot in the world, Dorian…You've professed your love to me all this time…and I've fought you off. But that's been against my better judgement."  
I hear him gasp at this juncture and his hand stiffens a bit on my cheek. I know he's not sure what I'm going to say, but he must have some idea to react that way.  
"Ever since I first met you…I knew there was something different…Certainly, I thought you to be outlandish and completely frivolous and a bit of a blockhead…But you have these moments…when you're not so effeminate and your charm is really quite breathtaking. When you smile seriously and when you talk to me in your low voice…it's something that I really like…What I'm saying, in some back-ass-wards way…is that I love you. And I've been in love with you for a really long time."  
"Klaus…" I know he's brimming to the full to say something, but I hold up my hand to show that I'm not finished. I open my eyes as well.  
"It's been getting more and more noticeable to me…Every time we work together, I've been fighting urges that I've never had before, towards anyone else. The urge to kiss you, to pull you to me…When you were so terrified of that statue, I wanted to comfort you…But I knew it would be too strange…so I teased you and tormented you. I always tease and torment you because it's what's comfortable for me…I have always liked to be comfortable…You make me uncomfortable, but not the way I've said…You make me want to do all the crazy things that my father tried to show me I shouldn't do. You make me want to dream in ways that I've never dreamt…It's just a lot for me to try to sort out…So it's always been easy to push it to the backburner and just act like I didn't care…" I pause here, hoping that I'm making sense. I haven't tried expressing myself like this in years and it's not easy for me.  
He holds my hand tightly in his, as though trying very hard not to say anything. Finally, he says, "What about that phone call…?"  
I laugh to myself softly. "Oh, that…You hit a nerve…You see…no matter how much I love you, I can't trust you. I know you really well…The minute you get what you want you turn to something else. You lose interest once you've conquered something. I didn't want to be the same as those objects…I didn't want you to lose interest. When you said that your only desire was to please me, I just…couldn't believe it…And everything I was feeling, everything that I'd been thinking came up and I just couldn't talk to you…If you want something to blackmail me over, it's the fact that I was crying over it all…Z and G found me…I told them everything…And tonight…I realized that I can't fight it anymore…I don't have the strength to fight against you…"  
He's teared up and he grips both of my hands in his. "Oh, Klaus…Klaus, how could you think that? You don't know me nearly as well as you think, love…One thing you fail to understand is that usually, if I don't obtain something right away, I lose interest and I don't keep pursuing it…I've been pursuing you for 12 years…I haven't slept with anyone or dated anyone since I met you. You are my only love…the only one I want to be with, darling…I know how different we are, but I love you for who you are…I want to be with you forever…"  
His eyes, always so expressive, show me a deep affection and determination. I don't know why, but I believe him. For once, I believe him wholeheartedly.  
He reaches up and gently touches the wound at my temple. "Forgive me for that…I just acted on impulse…"  
I shake my head and lean forward, holding him to me. "No…It's a damn good thing you did it."  
He gives me a small smile and then nestles against my chest. "You really love me, Klaus?" His voice hints that he's not convinced.  
"Yeah…I really love you, you idiot." My voice is gentle and kind as I say it and I feel him smile a bit wider.  
He stands and takes my hands, pulling me up. "Come on, darling…Let's get you cleaned up and then…show me your love…"  
I follow him to the bathroom, thinking I would follow him anywhere.  
"Klaus…Oh, God, Klaus…!" Dorian murmurs under me.  
I run my hands all over his flesh, nipping at his neck and sucking at the nips I make. My thumbs move over his nipples, causing him to shudder and his chest to arch upwards.  
I really want to just take him, but I want to show him that it's not just lust. I don't want to be like Lord Price, the man who raped him at 13, and just rip my way into him. I want to show him love…  
As though reading my mind, his hand comes up to my cheek and he says, in a slightly strained way, "Do it…Just…do what you want. There will be plenty of time to make love later…I just want you now…"  
He understands, better than I thought he would. But then again, he's also been waiting 12 years for this, just as I have. I growl in response and bite his neck, moving up close to him.  
I take my rock-hard cock in my hand and move it toward his entrance. I feel him slightly tense up, but he quickly manages to relax himself and just holds me behind my neck, whispering words of want and encouragement.  
I press against his opening, feeling the muscles fighting slightly. But soon, they give way and I'm sliding my way into his velvety, blissfully hot orifice. I groan as I bury myself to the hilt within him.  
His back arches a bit and his hips squirm as he gasps, "Oh, sweet Jesus…"  
I smile as I listen to him. He's an atheist and doesn't believe in God or Jesus…For him to say that means I must be doing something right. I hold his waist in my hands, beginning a shallow thrusting motion into him.  
Within a moment or two, he's gasping into my ear, "Deeper, Klaus!"  
I feel my own restraint breaking and as I slam harder, I feel the beast taking over. But it's all right this time. It's what Dorian wants from me.  
I begin fucking him with reckless abandon, burying myself in completely each time in fast, hard strokes. God, he feels good! It's better than I ever imagined and he's mine…he's all mine…  
That thought spurs me on and I change the angle, pounding into the lithe body beneath me. He mewls and his hips rise to meet mine, his legs wrapping around my waist.  
For several minutes, the only sound in the room is the sound of flesh against flesh, gasps and moans, growls and grunts. It's a distinctly male sound and a turn-on that surpasses any other. I only seem to get harder as I continue with my ravishing of him.  
He comes with a cry, his body arching and white cum exploding from the tip of his own cock. I reach down and pump the base, adding something to the sensory feelings he's being bombarded with. He tosses his head from side to side, beautiful blond locks fanning out as he does so.  
He's an angel…I'm a demon and he's an angel and it's just so right. I pull his right leg from my hip, moving it up over my shoulder for a different penetration position. He gasps and clutches the sheets beneath him. As I continue to pound, I kiss the outside of his knee gently, the flesh between the kneecap and the back of the knee. I feel his body shudder at that and I realize I have found a hidden erogenous zone. I suck and kiss there, still moving my hips to his.  
I don't know if I'm ever going to come. It feels so good to thrust into him and my body doesn't seem to want it to end any time soon. I press him deeper into the mattress and start moving fast enough that I can hear my balls slapping hard against his arse. He cries out and reaches back, clutching the headboard, shaking the entire bed.  
I don't know how he manages it, but he changes position so that he's on his hands and knees with me thrusting into him from behind. He did that without ever breaking our rhythm. That also sends me into a series of sporadic, passionate thrusts and I can feel my orgasm bubbling ever closer.  
He starts clenching and unclenching his arse cheeks, making me see stars of pleasure. He's trying to help me come, knowing how much I need it. It's true that I have to come, more than anything. He might have been able to masturbate for 12 years…I hadn't. I'd never once touched myself in that way. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.  
I feel it rushing towards me like an eagle in flight and I slam into him hard one more time, buried in him as far as I possibly can go. I yell as my orgasm slams into me and my cum bursts forth, filling him to the brim with it. I watch it drip down his arse and thighs. I can't believe how much there is.  
I nearly black out from the sheer pleasure and eroticism of it all as I weakly wrap my arms around his chest. I slowly collapse onto my side, holding him to me, front to back. My heart is racing and my blood is pounding. I've never felt this good. Ever.  
He leans back into me, panting hard. I bury my face in his hair, trying to calm down enough to ask if he's all right. Sweat slicks both of our bodies and I feel blissfully exhausted. Nothing had ever worn me out like this.  
I'm still buried within him and again he somehow manages to turn without causing me to slip from him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my chest and neck. I feel each touch of his lips and purr contentedly in the back of my throat.  
He's able to speak first. "Are you all right, darling?"  
I speak as well, groggily, not really realizing what I'm saying. "Ja... Ich bin mehr als ganz recht... Ich schwimme auf einer Wolke..."  
He blinks and then laughs softly, drawing me close. I blush when I realize I had spoken in German. It's only when I'm either really angry or really out of it that I speak in my native tongue to him.  
"While your tone makes it seem like you're fine…I really didn't catch that…" he says, grinning.  
I narrow my eyes non-threateningly at him. "You are a man of pure malice, aren't you?"  
Dorian cuddles close to me. "Only when it comes to you, my love."  
I sigh and nuzzle him. "I'm more than all right…I'm floating on a cloud…" I translate.  
He smiles brightly. "So am I, darling…so am I."  
We lay here wrapped in each other, simply enjoying the feel of our bodies pressed up to one another. I can't believe that I finally gave into my desires, but I don't regret it. For the first time in 12 years, my mind is easy and I feel really good. I would never take back what I said. And contrary to things I have stated in the past…I am really glad that I met Dorian Red Gloria, the Earl of Gloria. He is my angel, I am his demon, and together we'll give the world hell.


End file.
